Lover
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: Elphaba has passed as has many years and Glinda's all alone, until she meets a friend. Then things start to finally seem less lonely and a young man...is he what she needs or another heartbreak.


**A/N: I decided to write a story between Glinda and a lover. This story is both the book and musical. This is set a couple of years after Elphaba dies and Glinda is all alone. **

**Lover**

Glinda wrote the last letter, it was as impersonal and unloving, almost as clinical as all the others were. She hadn't written for anyone she'd loved in too long. The last was to her mother and that was before she'd passed that sad winter's morning. It was sad to lose ones parents but Glinda never got a chance to grieve properly; too many relied on her to be well.

She ran a nation of people, she didn't have time, she was the property of all those she ruled and as such she had a duty to their welfare above her own. A knock interrupted her from her slight daze and she stood, collecting her many papers, stacking them neatly.

Glinda fixed her hair quickly, "Please come in."

Someone came in, a young girl. She didn't look any older than nineteen. Her hair was a dark raven black; her eyes were a lovely hazel. She was tall with fair skin. The white dress she wore fitted nicely, though modest, with a pair of round, thinly rimmed glasses. The girl, though plain looking, had very intelligent eyes, ready to learn.

The girl spoke softly, "My name is Amelia Bishop. I'm your secretary Miss Glinda."

Glinda smiled at the girl. "It's nice to meet you too Miss Bishop. I'm afraid I'm done for the day. I'm sorry; I'm just surprised they sent me someone so young."

Amelia replied quickly. "I've already finished university, I started when I was fifteen and I've had various other jobs as a secretary. I can type seventy words a minute and write up to ninety words by hand. I swear I'm qualified. I—"

Glinda spoke softly, "I believe you Miss Bishop, please calm down."

The girl nodded obviously nervous. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just…I tried getting here on time but then I got lost. I'm so sorry; I thought I was going to lose my job."

Glinda looked at the girl softly. The girl was on the verge of tears.

Glinda spoke again, very gently. "Theirs is nothing wrong. I'll see to it personally that you keep your job. Calm down, everything will be fine. I promise."

Then without the warning the girl came up to her and hugged her tightly. At first Glinda was surprised and then relaxed holding the girl firmly to her.

The girl sniffed, "I'm sorry."

Glinda hushed her. "It's fine."

Glinda couldn't help a motherly feeling to this girl. She'd obviously gone through a terrible day and by the looks of it, needed someone.

Glinda asked seriously. "Do you have anywhere to stay?"

The girl moved back, wiping her nose on a hanky. "No. I was going to stay in the waiting room."

Glinda frowned, "You couldn't. I won't let you."

The girl shrugged, "I've got no where better to go, especially this late."

Glinda simply replied, "Well I'm afraid I have no choice. You will come to live with me."

The girl blinked. "Really?"

Glinda nodded, "Afraid so. Now come, we have a hard day tomorrow."

The girl nodded following the women out of the room. They went down stairs where Glinda put on a dark blue cloak and handed one to the girl. Amelia smiled, though she wasn't sure what to think. What did you do when the ruler of a powerful nation offered you accommodation and treated you with such respect?

Amelia was honestly not expecting to meet someone who would. The rumours stated that she was self centred and uncaring, that she only cared for herself but Amelia discovered the opposite. She found a woman who was caring and loving, or at least that's what she could tell from their brief meeting.

Glinda and Miss Bishop kept walking for what seemed hours until they came to a building of apartments. Glinda opened the door and they walked up ten flights of stairs until they came to an old door. Glinda opened it to walk on hard wooden floorboards.

Amelia followed closely, she looked around curiously but nothing seemed to jump out at her as overly wealthy or spoilt. All but the woman's clothes seemed to hint at her wealth. If anything it was a very humble place. It had an old worn but comfortable lounge, a wooden table covered with papers with two chairs. There was a small balcony which had beautiful flowers of all colours blurring together. She walked around, there was a fully equipped kitchen and two bedrooms furnished with nothing but a bed a cupboard.

Glinda moved to girl. "Did you bring any clothes with you?"

Amelia shook her head. "I was robbed."

Glinda nodded, "We can't have that. Tomorrow we'll get you some new clothes, until then you'll have to wear my pyjamas. Go and clean yourself and dinner will be ready."

Amelia nodded again quickly making her way to the small bathroom; it didn't even have a bath, just a shower. So she quickly cleaned herself and made her way to her temporary bedroom. On the bed was a nightgown. Amelia rubbed her eyes and got changed.

Walking out she had dinner with Glinda of Oz watching her curiously. She found it strange that Miss Glinda had such a common place to live. It defeated all gossip. In fact she was wearing a plain, light pink nightdress. She wondered if she kept dressing the way she did to keep up with appearance. It wouldn't be the first time she'd heard of such a thing. Though still it was odd. Glinda looked very tired, like she hadn't slept properly in too long.

Then next morning was a welcome one. They quickly ate going out to work by carriage, saying where they wanted to go. Glinda still looked tired to Amelia, that and something else she couldn't put her finger on. Watching the Sorceress was almost heart breaking, because she smiled waving from the window and it was a put on. Amelia just knew it; however she had no real proof of her suspicion. Time would only tell if she was right or not.


End file.
